Scars
by murai-sakura
Summary: This is gonna be a very bloody yet dramatic fic, so that's why PG13. The bladebreakers returned from the tournament but what kind of welcome will Kai get from his grandfather? (ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

Ok people, this is going to be my first beyblade fic so be nice.  
  
Tyson: so you finally gave up o yu-gi-oh?  
  
F: Never!  
  
Max: pfff  
  
Kai: (standing in the corner) ... -_-  
  
F: Come on Kai, lighten up,... I mean: be depressed, be very depressed...  
  
Kai: -_- ( )  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Scars  
  
The tournament was over, the plane landed and people were gattering to meet the famous bladebreakers. As usual, Kai was the last person to step out of the plane so all he saw was his teammates wich were being carried away by their fans. Kai was left alone, all alone, no one waited for him, and no one even talked to him, but that was his own fault. Wasn't it? He was the one who was always silent, always thinking and always wished to be alone, even if it was really depressing. Kai sighed, he had his reasons for being that way. And that reason, waited for him, back at the mansion...  
  
Kai walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the streets. He never even noticed the twinkling stars above, and the giant moon, The moon was beatifull tonight, it had a pretty red glow, but few people noticed. If you could focus really hard on Kai, wich was now impossible because of the darkness, you could see the sadness in his eyes, and the worried grin on his face. It wouldn't be long now, he would arrive home soon. Kai wished he was able to stay away from his grandfather, but that would only lead to more trouble.  
  
When Kai looked how the mansion doomed up out of the mist, he saw only a few lights were lit. Kai smiled, this was great, in the darkness, no one could see him cry, and no one would try to help. Somehow, that was depressing , Kai blinked a few times to stop the tears that were allready forming in his worried gray eyes.  
  
Slowly he stepped towards the big door, the gate that would lead to another hell, to the flames of darkness, the flames of a magnificant phoenix. Kai layed his hand on the oorknob and opened the door, only welcomed by darkness. Kai sighed again, he knew what was going to happen next, his grandfather was hiding, he was playing a game whit him, something Kai hated really bad. He never liked playing games, especially when he knew how it was going to end. Kai stepped forward and kept walking until he was in the middle of the room. It was a big room, big and silent,... too silent.  
  
SLAP  
  
Kai fell over, more in shock then in pain, he knew it was gonna happen, he knew his grandfather would sneak up on him like that, but still he was scared of the man, he was scared of people because of that man. His life changed so much since his parents died, it was like he fell out of heaven into earth.  
  
Kai stood up and looked his grandfather in the eyes with a very angry look on his face,... something he wouldn't take...  
  
'So Kai, being bad are you?' asked the man with a calme voice while he drove Kai to the wall on the other side of the room. Kai said nothing, he only continued looking at the man with a very angry look on his face. Suddenly, Kai's grandfather lost his calme voice and changed the look on his face into an angry, evil expression. Kai's expression was nothing compared to that. When Kai felt the wall behind him, he was scared, he didn't even know what was going to happen now...  
  
Voltaire punched again but Kai ducked and slid down the wall. Now he was sitting on the ground with face as pale as a snowman. Kai lifted up his knees and got ready for the next impact. Voltaire just grinned and lifted Kai up in the air by his hair. Kai held his hands in front of his face. Voltaire punched Kai into the wall, Kai's head felt like it was being split into half. He wanted to scream, but no sound would come. He felt the blood flood over his face, but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out. Kai tried to crawl away but Voltaire kicked Kai on his back and he fell over again. While Kai was laying on the floor, still paralyzed from the pain, Voltaire got an iron stick that was laying in a fire. He lifted up Kai's shirt and layed the stick on his back. 'AAAAAAAH' Kai screamed, but Voltaire wouldn't let go, the hot steel burned the flesh of Kai while Voltaire laughed as hard as possible. For Kai, the laughter was earpiercing and it sounded like it could be heared on the moon. Kai felt how Voltaire lifted up the stick and saw how he threw it back in the fire. Kai still held up his tears, but he couldn't even move now, the pain was too much but Kai still wasn't unconsious. Voltaire laughed some more and turned Kai around. He started to give punches to his face, but Kai wouldn't cry, he wouldn't give in to someone who's trying to rule over his own grand-son. When Voltaire stopped a moment to wipe the blood of his hands on Kai's clothes you could see the blood on Kai's face. Everything was covered but Kai still wouldn't give in. Voltaire left Kai alone for a moment and went to get something, he was convinced Kai wouldn't move for the next hour. But right when Voltaire left the room, Kai used his last strenght to crawl to the door. He was moving really slow but he almost reached the end of his torture, that's what kept him going. When Kai finally reached the door, he tried to grab the doorknob when suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his arm and another cruel laugh out of the mouth from the man Kai loved a long time ago. Voltaire had gotten his golfclubs and was now using Kai as the ball. He allready broke Kai's arm and was now aming for his head. He was about to swing...  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, Kai was gratefull for that moment and was able to let a smile appear on his face. He coughed up some blood and felt how he was suddenly pulled back by his grandfather and was put in the closet.  
  
'Is Kai here?' That's what Kai heared before he collapsed.  
  
'No, Kai is out' said Voltaire with an evil grin on his face to a black- haired boy who seemed to be very worried. When Voltaire gave the cruel answer to the membre of the bladebreakers he closed the door and let him stand outside. Rai was confused but eventually, he went home again.  
  
Voltaire opened the closet again and noticed Kai was unconsious, so he lifted him up again and shaked him really bad untill he woke up again. Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw the cold stare of his grandfather. 'You know Kai...' said Voltaire 'you don't know how much I missed this.' With that he started his laughing again and Kai was about to collaps again when suddenly Voltaire slammed him onto the floor. Kai cried ou in pain and layed still again. Voltaire allready was sick of the golf-idea so he left for the kitchen to get something els. Before he left, he gave Kai another kick to his ribs and was satisfied when he heared a cracking noise. Kai wished he had never opened the door in the first place, he wished he had just run away, away from his team, away from this city, away from his fans, and away from the man Kai believed he would've missed him. Kai lifted himself up from the ground, he still felt really weak but getting away from here was all he really wanted. 'hèhèhè, going somewhere Kai?' asked a mean and agry voice. Kai turned around and whiped the blood out of his eyes. His vision was blurry but that wasn't the biggest concern right now, cause Kai noticed Voltaire held a knife. It was the biggest knife in the house and it was also the sharpest. Voltaire jumped forward and Kai tried to dodge the knife but it was impossible to calculate where he was going while the blood kept coming back in his eyes. Voltaire could hit Kai's arm that was still healthy. Kai cried out again, hoping he would be heared, but no one ever came here. Voltaire laughed again and threw the blood that was on the knife in Kai's face. Kai felt the door behind him and tried to open it. It was hard because of his wounded arm but finally he managed to turn the doorknob. He opened the door and fell outide. It seemed like it had been snowing cause Kai landed in a beatifull white carpet. He noticed some footsteps in the snow and tried to follow them but Voltaire jumped after him. But Kai was ready, he turned over, lifted his legs and kicked Voltaire on his chest. Voltaire could still stab Kai's leg and fell into the snow, breathing heavily. Kai started to crawl again, away from Voltaire. He wouldn't come back, ever again. It started to snow again and Kai watched how the footsteps dissapeared onder a new layer of snow.  
  
A few hours later you could hear a pissed of Voltaire scream in front of his door, and a few miles further away, you could see a little boy, laying unconsious on the ground, covered with a blanken of snow. A red liquid was spilling into the white snow, making it a dramatic view to watch. The boy was still breathing and determined to survive...  
  
'I can't give up now...., I have to keep on going and proof grandfather I'm stronger then he thinks, proove him I'm more than a little boy, more then only the son of his daughter.'  
  
Kai got up again and shaked the snow of him. He was cold, very cold, and his face started to get a blue tint. He held himself on a tree and watched the red glow of the moon. He noticed a beatifull red bird fly across the sky, feathers like he was on fire. He smiled, it was a bird like Dranzer, his only friend... Now the tears where starting to flow, it was not because he was hurt but because he realized how hard and empty his life was. He started to walk again and noticed how the bird was flying in his view the entire time. Suddenly, Kai crashed and he went to sit in the cold snow, still bleeding and hurt. He gave up, he wouldn't make it, never, Voltaire had won.  
  
Kai heared a scream and when he looked up, he noticed the bird sitting in the tree in front of him. He was really beatifull, his feathers were glowing and his tail was twice the size of the bird. Kai smiled, so this was the last thing he would see when he died. He layed himself down in the snow, making it red. He saw how the bird flapped his wings and flew up again, a single tear was shown in the gray eye of the firey bird when he flew trough the air again. Kai felt how the pain became harder and wished he was dead allready. Suddenly, he heared something, it sounded like people were yelling but even if that was true, Kai couldn't understand a word. The sound became harder and Kai turned his head, confused and curious at the same time. He noticed his team running towards him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it almost looked like they were caring for him. Tyson was the first person that arrived at the bleeding boy. He let himself fall in the snow and layed Kai in his lap. 'No worries Kai' said Tyson. 'It will all be okay.' Rai and Max arrived as well and they looked as pale as Kai was. They couldn't say a word and they just stood there wondering what they could do. Tyson tried to get Kai back on his feet but it wasn't possible anymore. Kai was too exhausted to move any further. He closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing that at least someone cared for him. He felt himself being lift up in the sky and opened his eyes in surprise. Tyson was helding Kai under his arms and Rai was carrying the leg-side. It looked like they wouldn't give up on him. Kai smiled one last time and fell unconsious.  
  
A few hours later, the bladebreakers run into the hospital, shocking every person inside. 'Please!!!' yelled Rai, his voice trembling 'We need help!!!!' A nurse run towards them and asked them to lay Kai on a bed. Quikly but carefully, they layed Kai on a bed and watched as he was taken away from him. Their best friend, how did this happen?  
  
In the operation room, the doctors were examining the boy, shaking their heads in confusion. Quikly they started to take care of the wounds on the boy. The leg and arm of Kai needed stitches, just like his head and his other arm needed to get under the scanner. They noticed his arm and two ribs were broken when they were done. Kai needed to stay in the hospital for a while if he would survive this. But right now, they could only hope...  
  
The bladebreakers could stay in the hospital for the night if they would like too. They all wanted to stay so they all got chairs and went to sit around Kai's bed. Even when all the blood was cleaned up, Kai still looked horrible. His face looked like it had been glued together his arms both were in a really bad shape, you could see by looking at them. Kai's chest was moving up and down calmly, but his eyes were still full of pain. Max wasn't able to look at Kai's face and looked away trying to hold his tears. They stayed in the hospital for several days when one day, Kai finally opened his eyes. Tyson, who had a big sandwich in his mouth at the time, quikly spitted it out and went to sit closer to Kai. 'Kai, how are you feeling buddy?' asked Tyson with a worried expression on his face. Kai just nodded, feeling like his tongue was been removed. 'He's gonna be fine' said Tyson with tears in his eyes. 'He never was much of a talker.' Kai made a smile appear on his face, Tyson always was able to make people stop worrying. The doctor, who was pleased Kai had awoken, told him he had to stay for some more weeks. Kai nodded and noticed his team wanted to stay as well, someting that made him really happy...  
  
A few days later, at lunch-time, Tyson was the first one to notice the door. He jumped up, expecting the nurse, but seeing the ugly face of Voltaire. Tyson jumped back, knowing he was the one who hurt Kai, he had an angry look on his face. Everyone started to growl, except Kai, who was sitting up nervously. Voltaire smiled at the growling boys and then threw a mean look at Kai. He stepped forward, the bladebreakers tried to held him but they just weren't strong enough so Max rab off to find a nurse. Voltaire stood next to Kai's bed and suddenly gave him a big punch in his face. Kai felt blood coming out of his nose again but didn't even made a sound. Tyson and Rai just stood there with their mouts open, surprised someone could really do something like that to a person. Voltaire ignored the looks on the other's faces and gave Kai another punch in the stomach. Kai held his mouth closed, he wouldn't scream, that would just satisfye Voltaire. Kai wasn't able to move really good yet and had no choice but to stay where he was and wait for help. Tyson and Rai started to yell at Voltaire. Rai wanted to punch Voltaire but he saw it coming and gave Rai a big hit to his foorhead. Kai yelled out in anger when he saw his friend fall and wanted to attack but he still was very weak and never came very far, instead, he was being pushed back rouffly and was being tortured some more. Kai bit his lip and did everything he could to ignore the pain. Suddenly, he heared the yells of a woman and doctors. With them was a cop and Max. They all looked at Rai and Kai who was bleeding bad again and the cop, who was a strong guy, jumped forward. He hand-cupped Voltaire and dragged him out of the room. Rai was being picked up by the nurse and the doctors ran to the side of Kai. Apparently, the stitches in his head came lose and it wasn't grown back together yet. Kai felt the pain rise again and held his head. The blood was streeming really hard. Tyson and Rai wanted to run to Kai but they were being held back by the nurse. While Kai's friend were dragged outside the room, the doctors were preparing to stitch the wound again when suddenly: 'don't, please don't.' Kai was fighting to stay concious. The doctors looked at him as if he was mad. 'He will always come back and never stop, he has enough money to get out of jail and he'll kill me'. Kai yelled that practicully and his team was stunned. They never thought Kai would wanna give up on himself. The doctors didn't believe it either and they just put Kai to sleep, to stitch the wound. But it was harder to than they first thought. Voltaire had punched at the same spot again and made the hole even bigger. It was almost impossible to stitch it again and because of the blood that kept coming, they couldn't see where to stitch either. After a half hour of hard labour, the heart-monitor told the doctors it was over. They covered Kai's face with the sheet and prepared to tell the news to Tyson, Rai and Max.  
  
When the news was told, the team wanted to say goodbye to their friend: the phoenix. He had finally fallen and wouldn't arrive. If someone had looked at the window, they could see a giant red bird fade away as soon as the people left the room. Kaii had fallen and would never return. His love for his grandfather had kept him there the first jears. His hope that he had changed led him back to him and because he gave up, he died because of the man that he called his familie...  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
F: So what did you think?  
  
Kai: -_- ( )...  
  
F: eum... anyways, please review. 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
This was my first beyblade fic ever, and allthough it is a one-shot I think it was pretty good, but that's my opinion, let's see what you guys think of it shall we ?  
  
Kai-Hiwatari-eriol: yeah well, i like to make people die, epsecially my favorites!  
  
Lise-lott humble: hiya girl. Kai had no other choice but to give up, would you be able to go on, would you still want to go on?  
  
Lychee fairy: I'm sorry, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please dont kill yourself okay?  
  
Kawaii angelwings: you too huh? Was it that sad?  
  
Blazin Shadow: hey, thanks a bunch  
  
Ellen: Kai can still be your bishie, he has countless lives, right?  
  
Kaiiko: yeah, i can be pretty cruel "  
  
Vanishingact: Honestly, yes, I wanted to make it as sad as possible.  
  
Nekogurlkat: hiya Kai   
  
Pavhka: Kai has no choice but to like it, trust me.  
  
Gerjanne: I really did? ... cool!  
  
Dragonblade: you ca cry, it's okay  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: no problem   
  
Mystic Kaori: lolz, glad ya liked it.  
  
Curse of roel dragon: really? Wow, thanks!  
  
Droopy1389: oO (hands you Kai back) calm down!  
  
Ellen: I think kai in V-force is extremely cute, and he's even cuter in G- revolution!  
  
Ms Hobgoblin: it's a one-shot  
  
Cool! Another succesfull story. I'm sorry for all of those that had to cry, but i didn't think it would be THAT sad, gomen nasai for that. 


End file.
